Sheldon Swifties LVII: Professor Proton, Jr V-The Attraction Curious
by regertz
Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties LVII: "The Adventures of Professor Proton, Jr. V: The Attraction Curious…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

Cue canned music…

Slightly shaky black and white video opens on scene of Sheldon and Amy in white lab coats standing in Sheldon and Leonard's living room…

"Greetings, young scientists-to-be and their dull-witted sibling followers and hangers-on…And welcome once again to the Adventures…Adventures…Adventures… of Professor Proton…Junior…" Sheldon notes, pointing to whiteboard behind him on which is written… "The Adventures of Professor Proton, Jr."

"I hope you're ready to share in this week's Odyssey…odyssey…odyssey… with me…Though unfortunately my good…Very good…Very dear…Uh, friend and colleague, Dr. Amy…" indicates a beaming Amy beside him, "Will be unable to join us as she has important science…Science…Science…To do elsewhere." He paused… "Bazinga, she's just doing neurobiology, no big breakthroughs occurring here."

Amy repressing frown…

Killing the new mood here, bucko…Even as Penny stared from behind the video camera.

What the frack?

After all…Today…

"Yes…I'll be seeing you next time, Science pals!" she waved. "See ya, Professor P…" she leaned his way.

("Amy…?" Penny stared, pausing video.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What…?" shrug… "I wanted a lil' smoochie from my lab bud, what's the biggie?"

Sheldon rolling eyes…Lord, not this again…Leonard was the same way this morning…

Grow up, people…Two healthy young primates expressing a little of the physical here…

"Amy, this is meant to be a kids' show…I don't know if you and the Professor here should be smoochie-ing on camera." Penny noted, a bit hesitant.

"Why not? This is Science…Biology is a science."

Bwa-haw…Sheldon chortled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. That was funny."

"Sheldon…"Amy glared. "Instead of belittling what I do, stand up for me here…I know you agree there was nothing wrong with introducing a little romantic tension between our characters."

"Come on, Amy…" Penny grinned… "Sheldon certainly you…"

"I agree with Amy." Sheldon noted calmly. Penny staring…

Ok, I did not believe Amy before, after she and he got back but now…

"Sex sells, what can I say?" he shrugged.

"See…" Amy, eager beam to Penny… "Just trying to get those ratings up…"

She puckered up… "Okrollem…" she hissed out of her pursed lips…

Mama needs it bad…

"Fine…" Penny threw up her hands…

"Just lets keep it tasteful…My mom might watch this someday, with Meemaw." Sheldon eyed Amy.

"Of course…And thanks again, Moonpie…"

"Wait… 'Moonpie'…And you didn't correct her?" Penny stared.

"New clause to the Relationship Agreement since our V-Day excursion…" Amy, rather smugly. "'Amy Farrah Fowler, known herein as the 'girlfriend' is hereby granted the privilege of using the endearment 'Moonpie' in addressing Sheldon Lee Cooper, known herein as the 'boyfriend'.'"

What?...He never let me… I mean… "Action…" Penny called.)

Muh…Amy kissed his cheek, he backing just a bit…Then rather...

"Just a little scientific demonstration of hormones at work here, science friends." He noted, resuming.

Audible pop with release...

As Amy moved in again…Sheldon rather willing… "Cut!" Penny called.

("Ok…" Penny frowned… "And what was that?"

"She was about to do another take…Perfectly reasonable." Sheldon frowned. "What's the problem?"

"Yeah. What is the problem…Bestie?" Amy, curtly. Eyeing Penny.

"I don't want this to descend into the gutter." Penny, high-minded look, shrug.

"Right, you have a reputation to maintain…" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Exactly…Thousands, no…Hundreds of thousands of impressionable young minds watch this show. Right, Sheldon?" Penny turned to her logical support…To find Sheldon frowning.

"I only see ten subscriptions, Penny…Though since that guy made the same FU comment 26 times and we dropped 'commenting' as a result…I don't think we can be sure as to real viewer numbers." Sheldon began. "But I suppose you have a point, impressionable young minds…Amy, lets tone it down just a notch."

I wouldn't want kids to think that was sex…Ever…Penny thought. "Ok, lets move on from the last cut.)

"And farewell, all…" Amy sighed, waving to the camera…Heading out of camera range.

"Yes. I suppose we'll all miss my lover Dr. Amy and her scintillating conversation when not distracted…" Sheldon noted.

"Cut!" Penny cried.


End file.
